I Hate High School
by TheNocturnalAuthor
Summary: High school is known as some of the best years of your life. Yeah right, I'm a Junior and stopped believing that lie when I came up to this school. It's funny to think about how you change, who's really your friend, who actually cares. I'm Karkat Vantas and I'm just another teenager going through life. Human/High school-stuck.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my god. Where did this fanfic come from? I don't even know._

_How did I even start writing this? Just. Well, I'm actually proud._

_YES, ANN IS ACTUALLY PROUD OF A PIECE OF HER WRITING. SUE ME._

_Mostly with this story, I was coming up with a new writing style. I realize I love writing in first person. I also get to add the prescratch trolls. Oh my god. I'm sorry for the trolls who have not been introduced, I had to add them some way even if I didn't know their personalities._

_I'll start working on_ A Different Story _soon. I just have a bit of writer's block._

_I may put this on my Tumblr and I RECENTLY GOT AN AO3 SO IT MAY GO ON THAT TOO._

_Sorry that they are OOC._

_And I fail at titles. :3_

**Warning:**_ This will contain slash. Solkat, Rosemary, and even more pairings._

**Summery:** _High school is known as some of the best years of your life. Yeah right, I'm a Junior and stopped believing that lie when I came up to this school. It's funny to think about how you change, who's really your friend, who actually cares. I'm Karkat Vantas and I'm just another teenager going through life. Human/High school-stuck.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Lol. You think I'm Hussie? Then why would I be writing fanfiction?_

* * *

Every time I think about it, it always goes back to that day. The day we first met. When he first moved in. He changed my life, he became my best friend. And shit. He's an idiot. Yet...would you like to know a secret? He's sort of...also the person...I love. Fuck, I sound like someone from a cheesy rom-com. It's sad to say, I still remember the date, the time, everything when I first noticed him.

* * *

It was exactly four in the afternoon on October fifteenth. I was sitting at my computer, Pesterchum was open and I was talking to Terezi, who was outside on her sister's skateboard and her phone in her hand. She had some her usual shit eating grin and I could tell it was windy as her short, chestnut hair was whipping in her face.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] begun pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 16:00-

CG: TEREZI, I SEE YOU OUTSIDE MY WINDOW. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?

CG: DO NOT TRY TO IGNORE ME.

CG: I *SEE* YOU.

GC: P1CK1NG ON TH3 BL1ND G1RL NOW

GC: W4Y TO B3 4 D1CK

GC: C4LM DOWN

GC: L4TUL4 1S JUST TRY1NG TO T34CH M3

CG: AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

CG: YOU KNOW PEOPLE DIE FROM TRYING TO DO THAT SHIT.

GC: P3OPL3 4LSO DI3 FROM H4V1NG TO R34D YOUR C4PS LOCK R4G3

CG: YOU'RE ON YOUR PHONE AND STILL USING YOUR LITTLE QUIRK TOO.

CG: SO DON'T PUT BLAME ON ME.

CG: AT LEAST MINE IS A BIT NORMAL.

CG: UNLIKE YOURS.

GC: H4H4H4 SO FUNNY K4RKL3S

CG: SARCASM IS NOTED.

GC: WHY DONT YOU COM3 OUT H3R3 4ND TRY SK4T3BO4RD1NG W1TH M3

CG: YOU DO REALIZE YOU'RE LEGALLY BLIND, RIGHT?

GC: Y3S

CG: AND YOU DO REALIZE YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ON THAT THING, RIGHT?

GC: 1 DO WH4T 1 W4NT

GC: 1 DONT L1V3 BY NO RUL3S :]

GC: MR C4D3T M4JOR

GC: BY3

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:10-

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now offline!-

"God fucking dammit!" I shouted as I placed my head against the desk. "Why is she such an idiot?" I ran my hands through my ginger locks, pulling at the hair on top of my head.

"Who are you talking about Karkitty?" I heard my sister Nepeta's voice from the doorway. I whipped my head around to her, heaving a sigh.

"Terezi," was my mumbled reply I faced my computer again.

Though I knew Nepeta wouldn't leave until she either was done interrogating me about her new 'OTP' that involved me or I would have to force her out," Do you still like her?"

"Of course I like her," I snapped, not looking over.

"But more then a friend?"

That's when I would start getting pissed, I slammed my hands on my desk and snapped my head to face my sister, glaring at her as she took a timid step backwards," Nepeta, stay out of my relationship life! I fucking _hate _you for thinking I'm part of your yaoi animes and that I can be shipped with people like a fucking fictional character! Now, either get out or I'll _make _you."

I could tell she was on the brink of tears as she whispered," Karkitty?"

"_Leave."_

I placed my head back on my desk, sighing as I heard her retreating footsteps. Before I could even start drifting away I heard the familiar sound of a Pesterchum message.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:32-

TG: yo vantas look out your window

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT, STRIDER?

CG: PLEASE INFORM ON WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT THAT I WOULD HAVE TO LOOK OUT MY WINDOW.

CG: AND WHICH WINDOW ARE YOU REFERRING TO?

CG: REMEMBER I HAVE TWO.

CG: ONE ON MY RIGHT SIDE WHICH I CAN SEE TEREZI BEING AN IDIOT AND ON HER SISTER'S SKATEBOARD

CG: AND THEN ONE ON MY LEFT SIDE THAT IS HIDDEN BY CURTAINS.

TG: the left one dumbass

TG: its just your usual everyday meteor about to hit directly at your house

TG: no big deal right

TG: course not

CG: FUCK YOU STRIDER, WHATEVER BULLSHIT MOVE YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL ON ME WILL NOT WORK.

CG: I'M NOT AS GULLIBLE AS YOU THINK I AM.

TG: is that so

TG: you do know gullible isnt in the dictonary

TG: dont you

CG: I'VE CHECKED, GENIUS.

CG: NOW, WHAT'S THE REAL REASON YOU DECIDED TO PESTER ME? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TAKE A NAP.

TG: man each time i try to talk to you

TG: youre always trying to take a nap

CG: JUST GET TO THE POINT

TG: so theres these two new nerds that are moving right beside you

TG: maybe you should go say hi

TG: you know become sociable

TG: shit im turning into rose

TG: arent i

CG: JUST A BIT.

CG: HOW DO YOU KNOW I HAVE A NEW NEIGHBOR BEFORE ME, STRIDER?

CG: WHAT ARE YOU STALKING ME NOW?

CG: KNOWING YOU, YOU ARE.

CG: YOU LIVE IN AN APARTMENT BUILDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN.

TG: fuck no

TG: your girlfriend

TG: or have you two already broken up

TG: because i know she wants a piece of strider

TG: i mean who doesnt

CG: THE PEOPLE WHO ARE SANE ENOUGH TO REALIZE YOU'RE A POMPOUS DICK.

TG: i know your ways vantas

TG: youll come around

TG: gotta go

TG: fucking bro and his strifes

CG: GO FALL OFF A CLIFF.

CG: GOOD LEAVE.

CG: I WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR PRESENCE.

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:45-

That idiot. Fucking Strider can go die in a hole for all I care.

"Karkat!" oh great, that was Dad shouting. What did I do this time?

I sighed as I stood up, walking out of my room and down the stairs," Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not. Kank-"

"No, don't let him in," was the first thing out of my mouth when I heard my cousin's name almost come out of Dad's mouth. "He's an obnoxious _brat_ who goes on and on and _on _about social issues and is just. Ugh, Dad. Don't put me through that torture."

"Okay, one he's only staying for a few hours with Porrim. And Rosa and Kanaya are coming also. Two, Kankri is not as bad as you make him out to be, Karkat."

I let out a huff as I crossed my arms," _Daaaaaad_." I probably looked like a three year old, but Kankri was worst then Strider!

"Karkat, be nice," I heard Mom say from the kitchen.

"Karkitty can be nice when he wants to. He's not always a grumpy cat," came Nepeta's voice from the kitchen.

I sighed as I turned to look out the window, it was now five. Oh, and there _were _people moving into the house beside us. I turned back to Dad and gave him a smile," I can't stay. I was...um...going to meet the new neighbors."

"Karkat, all you do is stay in your room. You barely even go out with Terezi."

"Still going to meet the neighbors. I'll come back when everyone else is gone."

I hurried out of the house before either of my parents could say anything. Oh shit, I forgot my jacket. Whatever. I could deal, right? Possibly. Hell, I'm sixteen.

_What sixteen year old is still afraid of the dark and thunderstorms?_

Stupid voice, get out of my head. I'm not listening. So I was heading towards the neighbors house, and they seemed liked they unpacked already? I don't know. They still had the moving truck in their driveway.

I knocked on the door and fuck I really wished I grabbed my jacket. Though soon I heard a crash and an 'I got it!' before the door swung open showing—well holy fuck- this tall, skinny ass kid who was probably the same height as Eridan.

"Hi?" he looked down at me while I just stared up at him. He was obviously Asian, though his skin was as pale as mine and I'm a _ginger. _He had jet black hair and wore square rimmed glasses, and I could see his eyes and they were amazing. The right one was a brilliant blue and the other was a brown that had a reddish tint to it.

I shook my head and looked up at him," Sorry. I didn't want to come over, but I saw the moving truck here," I held out my hand to him," Karkat."

"Tholluxth. Fuck, sorry," he spoke slower, trying to pronounce his words right," I'm Sollux." Ah so he _could _control the lisp. He shook my hand quickly and then we both placed our hands in our pockets.

"Can I stay here until my cousin leaves? He's this idiot who will not shut up and is annoying. I'll be forever in your debt. I'll beg if I have to."

The Sollux kid raised an eyebrow then turned to look over his shoulder before looking back at me," Sure I guess."

"Thanks a ton. God it's fucking freezing out here," I slipped in the living room and gave a satisfying sigh. "I owe you like fifty million deeds. I am in your debt forever."

"Do you really think you're cousin is that bad?"

I turned to face him, asking a simple question," Do you have a Tumblr?"

"Yeah..."

"You know what social justice bloggers are?"

He gave a quick nod and I sighed," That's basically my cousin all in one. He goes _on _about issues that don't make sense and he tries to prove he's right with stupid theories. Though of course he hates 'offending' anyone and keeps doing 'trigger warnings'," I did the last two words in air quotes and placed my hands in my pockets. "He's always bullied and if you meet him you'll see why."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything else. Just shrugged and walked to the couch in his living room, picking up a video game controller.

I sat beside him, watching the screen," So where are you from?"

"My brother and I were born in California. Dad is from South Korea, he works with the CEO of the Betty Crocker corp. Flies planes and shit. Though before we were born, he would travel with some people. He was had the alias 'Psiioniic' and the others were called 'Signless', 'Disciple', and 'Dolorosa'. Though he never told me what they did."

Signless, Disciple, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic. Where have I heard those names before? I gave a shrug and just watched him play the game. Before I could actually tell what he was doing, I heard someone yell from across the hall and another crash. Being the genuinely curious person that I am, I turned around to where the voice came from.

"He falls all the time. I have the clumsiest brother in the world," Sollux muttered, not looking away from the screen.

A guy came around the corner, holding his head. The first thing I noticed was the headgear. And he looked a lot like Sollux, except not as skinny or tall.

"Tholluxth, how can you even play that game?" Good fucking god, this guy had the worst lisp in all of the universe and far beyond. Was this family just lisping freaks?

Sollux paused the game and turned to the boy," It's in red and blue."

The Nerdy-Lisp-Guy-With-Headgear-Being-The-Stereotypical-Nerd crossed his arms," _Everything _you thee ith in red and blue. That'th the whole thing with your color blindneth, you thee in _red and blue_."

"Fuck you, don't care."

Then Nerdy-Lispy-Headgear-Guy finally noticed me," And who are you?"

"What the fuck are you wearing?" were the first words out of my mouth as I stared at the headgear.

"Overbite, forthed to wear it. And you are?"

"Karkat..."

"I'm Mituna! Tholluxth'th twin brother."

"Who should shut up before he embarrasses himself," Sollux spoke up as he unpaused the game and continued to play. "And let me get to the next level."

Mituna-I think that's what he said his name was- sighed and waved his hand," Video gameth, anime, and computerth. That'th all you do."

"Says the guy who watches nothing but Doctor Who, Star Wars, and Star Trek."

I just ended up sitting there awkwardly through the entire bickering. All I could think of was _how the hell did I get myself into this?_

* * *

Yet, if it wasn't for that one day. Me pushing myself out of my comfort zone to _not _see my cousin...I probably never met him. It's weird thinking about it. And...

Fuck, no. I'm not becoming sappy again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Woah. Woah fuck. How did I get fifteen story alerts for one chapter? I mean, seriously?_

_I was going to go say 'Thank you' to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. But then I started thinking: "What if they have their PMs off."_

_I am really glad people like this story, this is the only way of me actually posting them. If no one liked them I wouldn't post it. Even if I don't think they're good.__ But I always say that about my stories._

_I'm not a huge fan of this chapter._

* * *

Before I even realized it, I have spent three hours at the Captor house. That was before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sollux grumbled as he stood up from the couch that he was lounging on and forced me to sit on the floor.

Mituna gave a slight chuckle," Thorry about him."

I just gave a shrug," He always a douche?"

"Well...he can be kind...but hath hith own way of showing you."

"I can hear you two, you know!" Sollux shouted as he turned to us, opening the door.

I rolled my eyes before hearing a small female voice whisper," Um...N-Nepeta is sorry, but she was wondering i-is Karkitty here?"

I jumped up quickly, running to the door and pushing Sollux out of the way," What's up?"

"Dad wants you home," she spoke quietly before glancing over my shoulder.

"Great," I sighed and waved my hand over my shoulder," See you later."

Nepeta grabbed my wrist, dragging me out the door and pulling me across the yard. I stumbled over my feet quite a few times and about got a face full of cement.

"If Kankri is still there, I'm so fucking done."

"Karkitty, you sound like Meulin."

"I'd rather hang out with the deaf, shipper girl then Mr. Nothing-But-Fake-Social-Justice-For-An-Excuse-To-Be-A-Rude-And-Raving-Douchbag." I held out my hand, signing out the phrase _I will go down with this ship!_

"Stop making fun of her, and Kankri is _nice!_"

"Ha! Don't even get me started. He just seems 'nice', but he's actually insulting you," I kicked a rock with my shoe. I walked to the front door and opened it to go in before I could hear Nepeta say another word.

"Oh, Karkat!" I heard Dad say and I could tell he was nervous, I looked up and saw him sitting in front of Aunt Porrim and Aunt Rosa, the two females glaring at him.

I raised an eyebrow," Am I interrupting something?"

"Just everyday, normal conversation with your father getting 'chewed out' by both his siblings," Kanaya spoke up as she walked out of the kitchen. "And I must have a conversation with you Karkat."

I nodded slowly and muttered," We can go to my room," before making my way up the stairs.

She followed behind me and I opened the door, falling into my computer desk. "You can sit anywhere, just move all the shit."

She nodded and sat on my bed, folding her hands in her lap. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling," Where's Kankri?"

"He...left," she sighed, she spoke quieter then normal and of course it being Kanaya she wouldn't tell me what's wrong.

I looked up over at her, her gaze was on the floor," Tell me what's up." It was a demand more then a request and she of course knew that, my cousin wasn't stupid.

She shrugged," I told Kanny about my girlfriend..."

"Woah, wait. Is your girlfriend perhaps _Miss Lalonde_?"

I could see her face turn red within a few seconds and she gave a slight cough," That is not the point."

"When did you and Rose become a thing and why the fuck didn't I know?"

"If you haven't realized it yet, Kanny is quite the homophobic," she heaved a sigh and placed her head in her hands," it happened Friday. I was after school making costumes for the drama department and she came up to me and asked me on a date Saturday, why she would do that I have not a single clue? I'm not the most attractive female, and currently just got over the fact that Vriska had since got together with John. And then Rose comes and distracts me from my sew-"

"And you're rambling."

"Sorry. Anyway, she asked me to see a movie and after I went over to her house and had dinner with her mother and Dave."

"I see. We all know Kankri is an ass, just ignore him. And if he gives you shit about being a lesbian just mess that bitch up."

She let out a laugh and stood up to hug me," I'm glad I have an amazing cousin like you."

"Amazing?" I let out a snort, wrapping my arms around her," Losing your touch, dear Kanaya."

"Enough of my relationship life, how's everything with Terezi?" she returned to her spot on the bed.

I sighed and placed my head in her lap, my feet hanging off the bed," I think she's going to break up with me soon. I should get a gold star for fucking relationships up."

"Another fight?"

"No, she's just seems bored of me, I guess. When we talk it's nothing but 'Strider this' and 'Dave that'. We can't even go on a date without Strider being brought up."

I felt her hand run through my hair and she spoke up," Maybe you should just try and forget about her, the two of you can always be friends. The relationship was a train wreck to begin with."

I sighed and looked up at her," I still haven't kissed her yet. And she said 'I don't return the affection', I don't know if she was joking or not, but still."

Kanaya kept her eyes on the wall, still running her hand through my hair," If you don't want to have a sexual relationship with her, then that's your choice. Don't force yourself to do something you don't want to. And don't _let_ her force you to do something."

"I just...ugh. Maybe I'm gay, just like everyone was giving me shit about in freshman year. Wait, what the fuck am I saying? Who really gives a fuck about sexuality and gender? Not this asshole."

"Panromantic."

"What?"

"Panromantic. You do not desire a sexual relationship and attracted to all genders."

"I'm not a toy that you can label."

"I did not say that you were."

"I just don't care about what sexuality I am, if I like someone I like them. Why is it such a huge deal to label someone for who they like?"

"Do you still like on John?"

"Nope."

"Then who's the boy you have a crush on?"

I rolled my eyes before sitting up," Nobody. I do not like anyone. Not a male, not a female. Now, I need your help with something."

She quirked an eyebrow up at me," And what is that something you require my assistance for?"

"To hem my ROTC pants. They're too long and I keep stepping on them," I sighed. I knew what she was going to say next.

"Maybe instead of getting taller, you're doing the opposite and getting shorter," bingo. One point for Karkat.

I stomped my foot," Am not!"

"Is that so?" Do not say anything about Nepeta, do not say anything about Nepeta. She gave a smirk," Nepeta is taller then you."

"Fuck you. It's Dad's fault."

"Everything to you is his fault, he should be called the Sufferer with having to deal with a son like you. Now go put on your pants while I retrieve my sewing equipment from the car," she stood up and I stared at her retreating back, soon it was just the door as she closed it.

I sighed and fished my pants out of my closet before whispering," The boy is Sollux Captor."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Guess who has fucking writer's block for like FOREVER? ME. :D_

_But look, I'm finally updating this thing._

_I also hate high school._

_And getting sick._

_And also this chapter._

_Meh._

_But here you go! Chapter three._

* * *

It was currently 7:40 and I was running across the sidewalk, trying to keep from tumbling to the ground since I would be late for school in about five minutes. God damn stupid useless alarm clock didn't go off. And of course I had to wear my glasses since I didn't have time to put in my contacts.

I finally got to the front doors of the school and took a deep breathe. I glanced at my watch and let out a relieved sigh as I noticed the time. 7:43.

I took a few seconds to get my breathing under control and made my way into the school. Though before I got to the stairs that led to my chemistry class, I tumbled to the ground and hit my elbow on the floor while my glasses fell off my face.

"What the fuck was that for?" I shouted towards my offender, though I could barely see anything except blurry colors.

Then I heard the stupid cackle-laugh with the just as annoying nasally-laugh. "Of fucking course you tripped me," I groaned.

"Oh Karkat, now now calm your face," I heard Terezi joke and saw a blurry hand hand me my glasses.

I snatched them away from her and put them on, actually seeing my almost-blind girlfriend and her older sister, Latula. "Need help up, Kitkat?" the elder one asked as she grabbed my wrist and yanked me up—and me letting out a sudden yelp.

I snatched my hand from her and rubbed my wrist," One, stop calling me Kitkat because I'm not a fucking candy bar. Two, stop being so strong, your grip hurts."

"Stop whining so much," Terezi spoke up as _she _grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me up the stairs," we're gonna be late."

"For a blind girl, you know your way around pretty good."

"Yeah, yeah. For a short guy, you have a locker that's farther off the ground then you," she shot back and ran to the end of the hallway. We entered the room just in time since the bell rung two seconds later. I let go of her hand, pecking her forehead quickly as we walked to our desks. And then I got a glance at the board with one word all captalized.

LAB.

"Shit," I muttered as I glanced around. I had the two worst lab partners ever. Strider and Egbert.

I sunk into my desk and heaved a sigh. From in front of me, I heard a chuckle as Kanaya turned around, a smile tugging at her lips.

I cocked my eyebrow at her, before asking her," You're going to have fun watching John be an idiot, aren't you?"

"I just would like for you to not get written up once again. Your father would throw a tantrum."

"You're telling me, he threatened to not take me to go see _Les Miserables_. You know how many times I've been listening to _I Dreamed a Dream_?"

Terezi smiled and leaned over my desk," My boyfriend is so gay."

I rolled my eyes towards her before shooting back," Oh yes Terezi, I'm so gay. I'm gay for Strider." I leaned back on said boy's desk wrapping my arms around his neck," Oh Strider-senpai how you make my kokoro go doki doki."

"You sound strangely like Bro. You haven't been getting tips from him, have you?" the idiot still had his poker face on as he unhooked my arms from around his neck.

I gave him a shrug as our teacher walked into the room, closing the door," Sorry I'm late. Now, I want you to get your notes on Esters out and we will be going into the lab. You'll need a test tube-"

There was a knock at the door before PR finished. Everyone turned to look who was at the door—myself included—and it just so happened that the there stood Aradia and Sollux.

"I'm sorry we're late, Mr. Roberts," Aradia spoke up as PR opened the door, placing her hair behind her ear," but I was showing Sollux around since he's new."

"Oh yes, Mr. Captor right?" PR asked him, which Sollux nodded slightly. "Good, good. We're actually doing a lab today." He let the two of them in and continued to tell us what we would need to get for today's experiment," Anyway, class you will need a test tube and a graduated cylinder. Now go on."

We all got up at once and rushed to the lab. I grabbed my apron and went to our lab station, waiting for Dave and John to get everything else we'll need. I noticed Sollux walking towards me after he grabbed his apron and lean against my lab station.

"May I help you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Can I be in your group?"

"If you can deal with being with two other idiots."

Strider set down the test tube in the rack and looked over at the two of us," Hurtful Vantas. And here I thought you were going homo for me. Guess I have some competition with the new guy."

I felt my face go hot in about point two seconds and I couldn't get a single word out of my mouth from sputtering like an idiot. Finally I ended up shouting out a," WHAT?!" as everyone else got to their lab station, including Egbert standing right beside Strider.

"Please David, do not make fun of my dear cousin's love interests," Kanaya spoke up from the other side of the lab station, her famous smirk on her face.

I glared at her, my face apparently getting redder because wow I was getting hot and I didn't have my jacket on," Kanaya, you're not helping! God damn it. Leave me alone, I'm dating Terezi," I then banged my head on the counter.

"Um, I could work with someone else?" I heard Sollux spoke up.

"Nah, it's cool to work with us Captor. Karkat here is just a bit on the over dramatic side."

"Strider, please just shut the fuck up," I spoke up as PR walked up to the front of the class.

* * *

And that's how class continued that way. Strider wouldn't shut up for once, especially about how apparently I had a crush on Sollux, Egbert about blew up the school because he dropped something, and Sollux just stood there watching everything unfold.

The four of us ended up sitting in the classroom, thankfully no one got written up.

"Didn't you do enough trouble already?" I spoke up, tapping my fingers on my desk as Dave got up from his and walked to the dry-erase board.

He gave a shrug as he picked up a marker and drew some of his stupid comics on the board," I don't know, Vantas. Or should I say Vant_ass_?"

"Checking out my ass?" I asked and walked over to him, trying to take the marker away," You're going to get in trouble now put the fucking marker down."

"Nah, I don't think so," he tried to take it back.

John let out a nervous laugh before saying," Guys I think you two should stop. What if PR walked in?"

"John, we obviously don't care," Dave said as we continued our tug-of-war over the maker.

"Would you just give it to me?" I shouted towards him, trying to bite his hand to let go of it because I knew we would get into trouble.

"You two know that you're just drawing penises on the board, right?" Sollux finally spoke up, snickering.

"I could, Vantas. But then poor TZ would feel bad," Strider said and I finally let go of the stupid fucking thing.

I just decided to sit in my desk so I wouldn't get into trouble. "Yeah, because Dave just wants the d."

"More like Karkitty over here does," Dave shrugged as he sat down and put his headphones around his neck.

"Don't call me Karkitty."

"Kitkat?"

"No."

"Karcrab?"

"Stop it."

"Shorty McShoutypants?"

"Strider, seriously."

"Strider, seriously."

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Ugh!"

"I win," he finally said and put his headphones over his ears to drown out everything around him.

John let out a small laugh, biting his lip," So, Sollux why did you move here?"

"My uncles live here. We'll be able to stay with them when Dad goes back to working."

"We?"

"My twin brother."

"That's cool!"

I ended up banging my head on the desk until the period was over, getting quite a few 'Karkat stop that, you're going to hurt yourself'. And I still six hours left of school.

_Please let me go die in a hole._


End file.
